1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the electrical and mechanical connection of an electrical device with another electrical device. Both could be for example a wafer, an integrated circuit or even just a component. This invention applies especially to the field of integrated circuits protection and in particular in the field of memory cards.
2. Description of Related Art
A connection process is based on the use of a film called ACF (Anisotropic Conductor Film). This type of film contains conducting elements extending through the film thickness. According to a first stage, the film is made separately onto a neutral support. According to a second stage, the film is finely recovered using sub-engraving. According to a third stage, the film is pasted with glue on each face to apply it then onto a first component. A last stage consists in connecting a second component onto the part of the film that is not yet covered. Finally, both components are fixed mechanically through the glue pasted on both faces of the film, and electrically using the metal elements enclosed in the film.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,874 describes a method for connecting two conductive layers in an electronic circuit package comprising the steps of forming dentrites on selected regions of a first conductive layer, forming dentrites on selected regions of a second conductive layer. Dentrites are formed by means of a photoresist material to the area of a first surface metal and then expose and develop the resist by photolithographic techniques to provide an exposed area on which dentrites are to be formed. The photoresist is then removed. The method further comprises the step of applying an epoxy adhesive material over the first conductive layer, and compressively attaching the second conductive layer to the first conductive layer such that the dentrites on the first conductive layer contact the dentrites on the second conductive layer.